This invention relates to microwave plane antennas.
The microwave plane antenna of the type referred to is effective to receive circularly polarized waves or the like which are transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular, 12 GHz band, from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.